Verbotener Kuss
by FioreDellaNotte
Summary: Wiedermal eine WKSongfic


Titel: Verbotener Kuss Teil: 1/1 Autor: ultiosanguinis aka FioredellaNotte Email: fioredellanottegmx.de Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz Rating: PG Warnung: AU Kommentar: ich war wieder einmal im Songfic-schreib-Wahn ° Pairing: Nagi x Omi Disclaimer: Die Charas und das Lied hab ich mir leider nur geliehen. seufz  
Anmerkung: Ist aus Nagis Sicht geschrieben, spielt in einer mittelalterlichen Stadt, Omi ist eigentlich ist eigentlich schon vergeben...

Legende:Songtext #  
(Änderung im Songtext für FF)  
"reden"  
/denken/

Verbotener Kuss

Wie lange ich schon warte? Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint mir wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich will diech endlich sehen, will endlich einmal mit dir alleine sein. Auf diesen Augenblick habe ich schon so lange gewartet. Lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich muss dich einfach sehen.  
Ich warte hier seit Stunden schon Will nur für Dich ein Liedlein singen Doch bleib ich stumm schau hoch zu Dir Wann bist Du allein wann endlich Brennt Dein Licht nicht mehr?  
Als Du endlich vor mir stehst Und den Finger an die Lippen hebst Wir rennen Hand in Hand .

Ich warte immer noch. Nun ist auch das letzte Licht im Haus erloschen. Voller Vorfreude warte ich in meinem Versteck. Plötzlich stehst du da, direkt vor mir und machst ein Zeichen, dass ich leise sein soll. Es ist überflüssig, denn im Moment fühle ich mich zu keinem Wort fähig. Du greifst nach meiner Hand und ziehst mich mit dir mit.  
Der Mond steht flach und schaut auf uns herab Der Platz ist leer hier ist keine Menschenseele mehr Nur die See ist aufgepeitscht vom Wind der dir dein Haar zerwühlt Ich seh in deine Augen und ich bin gebannt Ich will nie wieder gehen lass die Zeit stehen 

Nun stehen wir uns gegenüber. Wir sind wirklich allein. Nur der Mond leuchtet hell auf uns herab. Ich lege eine Hand auf deine Wange, beobachte dein blondes Haar, das vom Wind zerzaust wird. Ich bin dir nah wie nie zuvor und mein Blick wandert zu deinen wunderschönen Augen. Am liebsten würde ich für immer in dieser Stellung verharren und nie wieder den Blick von diesen tiefen, blauen Seen abwenden.  
Ich habe Dir nen Kuss gestohlen Du musst schon kommen und ihn Dir wieder holen Hab deine Lippen süß erwischt Dein Lächeln war einfach verführerisch Lass meine Finger ziellos wandern Du hast zuhause einen andern Soll ich oder soll ich nicht .

Ich schließe den Abstand, der uns noch trennt und küsse dich sanft. Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen. Endlich darf ich von deinen süßen Lippen kosten. Meine Hände wandern zart über deinen Rücken. Du erwiederst diesen wundervollen Kuss, obwohl du vergeben bist. Habe ich wirklich eine Chance bei dir? Ich löse den Kuss und du lächelst mich an. So unschuldig und doch verführerisch.  
Die Nacht verrinnt Danke Dir für diesen Augenblick Du musst zurück nie vergesse ich Und ich habe noch ein Stück Von Dir ganz tief in meinem Herzen Werde ich es aufbewahren Auf meinen Lippen noch der Hauch Von einem Schluck verbotenen Weines Und ein gar süßes Geheimnis .

Immer wieder versinken wir in innigen Küssen. Ich bin dir für diesen Moment so dankbar. Es hat mich gereizt etwas Verbotenes zu kosten. Nie werde ich dich vergessen können. Doch leider musst du schon zurück. Nach Hause, zu deinem Geliebten. Für dich wird es immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen geben, wenn du dich irgendwann entgültig für mich entscheiden solltest.  
Ich habe Dir nen Kuss gestohlen Du musst schon kommen und ihn Dir wieder holen Hab deine Lippen süß erwischt Dein Lächeln war einfach verführerisch Lass meine Finger ziellos wandern Du hast zuhause einen andern Soll ich oder soll ich nicht .

"Werden wir uns wiedersehen, Omi?", höre ich mich fragen, als du gehen willst. Du drehst dich um und siehst mich einfach nur lächelnd an. Schließlich nickst du. Ich gebe dir noch einen letzten verbotenen Kuss, inniger denn je. Ich hätte so gerne mehr gehabt, als nur einen Kuss von dir. Aber hättest du das zugelassen, wenn ich nicht grzögert hätte? Ich weiß es nicht und schon bist bist du aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Traurig seufze ich und hoffe auf ein erneutes Treffen mit dir, hoffe, dass ich dich dann für mich alleine haben kann.

+ENDE+ 


End file.
